from here on
by Skyler x Anime
Summary: After the war Yuya, Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo get seprated into their own body's and become boyfriends. Sorry but i promise ill get better(this is my first time doing this)
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0in; margin-left: .375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Yuya was laying on the couch looking through his duel deck when suddenly an explosion came from the front yard. "ILL BEAT YOU THIS TIME! "said a voice that Yuya recognized all to well and laughed as a second voice came from the same direction. "Oh really now lets see if you can" Yuya walked out side to the source of the commotion and said in an annoyed voice. "Yuri, Yugo can you please keep it down I'm pretty sure the whole city can hear you guys at this point. " suddenly a new voice entered the mix of Yuri and Yugo's pointless fight. "CAN YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP OR I WILL NOT LET YOU GET EVEN 2 FEET CLOSE TO ME FOR A MONTH. "Yuto said with an ice cold voice filled with absolutely no humor or hidden motive. He was dead serious and both of the fighting boys could tell that. Suddenly the front yard became as quiet as a grave yard before a funeral. A sigh suddenly broke the silence as Yuto walked back inside to continue his nap in his room. Leaving Yuri, Yugo and Yuya alone to figure out how to break the awkward silence once again hanging over the now quiet boy friends of the tornado of sleep depravation that had just swept through, breaking up the fight. How ever a dark smile appeared across two boys faces. "Hey Yugo, you thinking what I'm thinking? " Yuri asked, already knowing the answer. Yugo responded with a nod, fallowing the magenta haired boy inside. Yuya decided to leave the pair of dare devils to there fate, returning to the couch to continue looking through his cards. Moments later a blast echoed from his obsidian eyed boy friend's room fallowed by Yuri and Yugo's screams as they attempted to escape there punishment for provoking Yuto as he was trying to sleep. Fallowing a series of noises that are to mortifying to describe a sleepy Yuto walked over to Yuya and collapsed and rested his head on Yuya's lap. Turning so he faced his Pendulum using counterpart. Mumbling incoherent sentences he slowly fell asleep. Yuya then put down his duel cards to stroke his sleeping lover's hair, humming a soothing song to make his boy friend more comfortable. The words. "I love you" escaping Yuto's mouth before he was completely lost to sleep. Yuya smiled at this repeating the words back to Yuto with deep affection. An affectionate laugh came from the Yugo as he walked over to his boyfriends, sweeping away loose hairs away from Yuto's face. Fallowing Yugo was Yuri who then sat next to Yugo who was also falling asleep. Yugo in his sleepy state rested his head on Yuri's lap just before falling asleep. Yuya and Yuri shared a smile as they watched their cute counterparts sleeping. Without realizing it Yuri and Yuya fell asleep leaning into each other. Later when Yuto woke up he saw he was laying on Yuya's lap, slowly he sat up taking in his surroundings. Noticing that Yugo was asleep on Yuri's lap and that Yuri and Yuya were leaning into each other as they slept. As Yuto looked on the table right beside him. He saw Yuya's cards laid about messily. Next to the cards were a photo and a note. The note read, 'Try and not fall asleep when you have plans made. -Sora and Shun' After reading the note Yuto took a look at the picture and blushed a deep red. It was a picture of the four of them asleep. Yuto then put the photo and the note down and settled back down on Yuya's lap, returning to sleep. A faint smile on his face.~fin


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.0pt; color: #767676;"Saturday, June 30, 2018/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10.0pt; color: #767676;"10:10 PM/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Everything was silent as the 4 boys sat in the couch staring at the photo. Yuya soon stood and said." We should frame this. I think I have a spare frame in my room ill go check."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYuri gave a nod of approval and Yugo gave a big, "Yes!" Then all eyes were on Yuto to see if he agreed to the plan to frame the photo. Moments later a crash could be heard by the stairs as a groan could be heard from Yuya who was most likely the cause of the crash. Yuya held his head as he stood up to see three concerned faces(well two and a half as Yuri was giving a blank stare but his eyes were alight with concern). " Yuya are you ok? " Yugo asked as Yuya staggered to his feet. Feeling the eyes waiting for a response, Yuya lied. " Yes I'm fine, I just slipped that's all. " Yuya could feel Yuri's eyes questioning him, as Yuya was known to lies to make his counterparts less concerned which only lead to further consequences. Yuya let out a fake laugh and tried to walk but then he swayed, then everything went black. Yuya had just passed out on the floor and Yugo was absolutely no help due to the fact he was in hysterics. While Yuri was making a smart move and taking him to the couch and calling an ambulance. Soon the sirens could be heard approaching their house. " Finnaly that took way to long…."Yugo said apparently in a calmer state than five minuets ago, Yuri nodding in agreement as the medics loaded a now drenched Yuya. Everyone was silent as they rode in the ambulance to the hospital. Once they arrived they waited to hear what happened to there boyfriend. suddenly the doctor in charge of Yuya gave them an explanation of why Yuya passed out. "He had appendicitis. He most likely passed out from the pain." The doctor said with a concerned face. "We will have to remove it or it will cause further problems for the patient" Yuri flinched after the doctor went to perform the surgery. "Why…..why dident Yuya tell us…? "Yugo said, clenching his fist in frustration. "I think he just dident want to make us worry…..like usual…." Yuto said, a sad tone in his voice. "he's to kind for his own good….but isnt that one reason we love him?..." Yuri said, calmly holding Yugo and Yuto's hands, calming them down. "How ever, after this we need to have a serious talk with Yuya " Yuri added. About 4 hours later Yuya woke up. After a long talk about speaking up when something's wrong and about trusting them more, Yuya fell back asleep. The next week was almost the same day over and over again, check up, test, check up, test. But soon Yuya was allowed to go home and the first thing he did was frame the picture of the 4 of them sleeping. "Yugo looks like a child from that angle. " Yuri said just before being faced with an angry Yugo. Yuri smiled and continued to taunt him, Yugo smiled and chased after Yuri the two of them laughing. Yuya smiled at the joy displayed by his boyfriends, then a head leaned on his shoulder. "Yuya promise not to do that ever again? " Yuto asks with a desperate and tired expression. "Ok, i don't ever want you to feel like that again" A faint smile appeared on Yuto's face as he walked off to his room. Yuya then fallowed Yuto's lead and went to his room and fell asleep./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Yuya and Yuri were walking to the station to head towards the stadium where Yugo and Yuto were going to tag team some dulists who were after their titles of champion. Yuri was silent as they headed away from the station and the silence was starting to feel like a heavy blanket, suffocating Yuya. Was Yuri mad at him? Did he do something to upset him? Now that i think he didn't seem too interested in coming with me to watch Yugo and Yuto's matches…..oh no I was the one who forced him to come, I should apologise. Suddenly Yuri stopped, surprising Yaya as Yuri leaned into Yuya and kissed him. As Yuri backed out of the kiss Yuya's face turned a bright scarlet and Yuri smiled then said, " Yuya your starting to over think again. I wanted to come." After processing what Yuri said Yuya became even more flushed as Yuri intertwined there hands and lead Yuya to the stadium. A smile spread across Yuya's face as he and Yuri took their seats in the vip box(well they were champions to so special treatment, yay).

~~~ 50 minuets later ~~~

(Yugo and Yuto won obviously won)

After the mach Yugo and Yuto caught up with Yuri and Yuya and were congratulated, then went home. On there way they ran into Yuzu, Serena, Ruri, and Rin who had watched the match. "You were great you guys!" Yuzu said, her girl friends nodding in agreement. "Thanks", yugo blushed at the comploment erning glares from the other boys. "Anyways we should be going." Yuri Stepped in putting himself between the girls and Yugo. Yugo then said something that made Yuri very angry (for obvious reasons) "Hey why don't we take them to dinner, it's been a long time since we have spent time with them!" Yuri flinched as Yuya and Yuto sighed and voted to go home. Once the boys got home Yuri dragged a confused Yugo to his garden (Aka Torcher room….I'll let you decide the punishment) Yuto and Yuya Started to get dinner ready (Mostly Yuto, Yuya was to clumsy) And after a while Yuri returned with a tired, purple?, and hungry Yugo. Yugo was as usual, trying to snack before dinner. Yuto got annoyed at that and kicked him out of the kitchen. Just when it looked like Yugo was going to disobey Yuto (bad idea). Yuto called, "Im done!" Hearing this Yugo perked up and dashed towards the dining room, taking a seat. The room was dead silent and not even Yugo dared to break it, do to the menacing vibe emanating from Yuri who still seemed upset. The silent continued to choke the room until it felt like the ceiling would fallon their heads. Yuri broke the silence as he walked up to the sink, washed his dishes, then walked to his room without a second glance at the others. Yugo suddenly asked a stupid question that made Yuto speechless and Yuya fall backwards off his chair." What's wrong with Yuri ?" Yugo asked as he finished his food. At that note Yuya and Yuto were too tired to deal with the wall of idiocy called the lights died out Yuya saw a shadow above him whispering "Yuya you and your lovers only have so much time to dream…..soon dawn will come to your resting souls." and with that Yuya drifted off to sleep, not knowing of the storm closing in on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuya was out cold he felt someone watching him, next thing he knew he was running out of his house fully dressed. Yuya stopped for a moment then he felt chills trailing up his spine, the feeling of someone watching him was strong and he began running again. Yuya could hear voices calling out to him and footsteps following him quickly. His vision was flickering in and out and he struggled to breath. As he felt a hand placed on his shoulder he hit it off him stumbled backwards and then passed out.

(Yuto's pov)

Yuto heard a rusling coming from Yuya's room and a moment later yuya was rushing out the door. Quickly he woke yugo and yuri and they followed yuya into town. It was silence other than Yuya's panicked steps and his counterparts following him. Soon yuya picked up the pace and they started running. They started calling out to him but that only made him go faster. Yuto gained a burst of speed and grabbed Yuya's shoulder just to have it hit away, while yuto stared in shock Yuya swayed and then passed out cold. Yuto was in a blur from being rejected and His hearing and vision faded in and out. All he could remember was helping Yuri and yugo carry yuya back to the house putting him in his room then going to bed. However he never got any sleep he only felt tears fall down his face and the feeling of being rejected stinging his chest. As he saw the light flooding the room Yuto realised he had fallen asleep after crying for a while. He stood up,went down to the kitchen and started making breakfast, not being able to face yuya after the insident last night. Yuto soon heard rusling coming from yuri and yugo's rooms. They seemed to be half asleep(well yugo did) andsat a the table waiting to be served there a silence settled on the boys a sudden wave of exaustion hit Yuto and he dropped the plates in his hands then collapsed. The last thing Yuto could remember was a voice calling out to him. It was so cold that he shivered then everything went black


	5. Chapter 5

i am so sorry for my lack of updates.i have a good reason was at a family reunion for a while and the it was back to school time and im just getting over whelmed by life. but im getting in a grove and getting better(ik im just lying to my self to make me feel better)

ok so im going to always publish short chapters besause its easyer for my tight schedual i will try to update on mondays fridays and maby sun/sadurdays?

so thats happening see you friday! and good luckwith this school year. WE CAN DO IT(well you can...)


	6. Chapter 6

As yuya lay sleeping he countiuesly heard a voice calling out to him. He heard screeming and crys of fear. He opened his eyes and saw zark standing before him, smiling like a mad man. Zark took a step foward towards Yuya cooing his happiness at seeing him again. Zark grabbed yuya by the shoulder and kissed him, as yuya stood in shock tears slowly forming and flowing down his face. Zark pushed into a deeper kiss as yuya struggled to breath. Slowly his mind was going blank, the creaming stoped and yuya closed his eyes. (Zarks p.o.v) Yuya had just passed out leaving his body open to control. As zark placed yuya on the floor gently he walked into the light preaparing to talk with yuya's counterparts. Zark awoke in yuya's body and whent to yuto's room. Once he got to yuto's room he picked him up princess style and placed him next to yuri. Once he had gathered all of them in the same place zark layed down and pushed their souls into a shared mind space. The surprise when the boys saw him made him want to smile. Yugo shouted his dismay"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. YOUR DEAD!" once yugo stopped zark responded to his question''Dear yogo im not dead your bodys hold fractions of my soul...actualy thats why im here im taking my soul back from you all." yuri looked both confused and suspitious."but why would you want it back?" yuri asked. Zark closed his eyes and responded quietly''Simply speaking i just want a fresh start. I want a chance to redo my life from about your age'' the boys seemed to be a little cautious but then they agreed only if Zark lived with them so they could keep an eye on him. Zark agreed and then followed the others into the light a single tear falling from his eye, whispering ''take care of me…..goodbye'' at that moment zarks soul dissapered leaving only a boy with none of zarks memorys laying alone on the floor

(see you guys on monday!)


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri opened his eyes and sat up slowly, recovering from that strange dream. As he was standing up he herda groan as yugo, yuto, and yuya woke up alongside him. As they started to redgister their surroundings they heard a whimper from the floor."what was that?" yugo asked, "h-hello?..." a quivering voice asked, and a mostly silver head with green highlights rose above the edge of the bed. Golden eyes looking across the group of boys, exgamining them. Yuri felt none of zarks malice from the child. He looked at most 10 years old and a little frightened." Hello" yuri said his guard still up but he tried not to frighten the boy further."whats your name? Im yuri and this ius yuya, yugo, and yuto". The boy seemed much more at ease and slowly answered the question."m-my names…..z-zarc. C-can i ask you something yuri?" Zarc seemed hesitent and slightly frightened still. Since yuri had no experience with children he motioned for yuya to answer."ok" yuya said. Zarc made a big smile, but it soon faded with his questions."o-ok so umm… where am i and what am i doing here? I can't quite remember"As zark finished yuri's heart felt like it stopped. For a breef moment he somewhat wished he had the old zark back, the zark who was confident till the end. Not the shivering child in front of and Yugo were the first to take to zarc. Yuto and yuri however were much more hesitent to join in however they soon joined in.

(to be continued~~)


	8. Chapter 8

sorry but i will not be updating today matters


	9. Chapter 9

no chapter sorry but ido want to you to have a good day with your familys today! and im also going through shit right now so i will update when i can thanks for understanding!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi so yah…...no resent chapters lately. Let me explain why. I have just finished maps testing at school. I finished above grade average so I am happy with it even though I haven't updated. I am sorry for that, but plz don't hate. I am an innocent middle schooler try to survive the 8th grade. T^T. It's not that great you older pep's should know my pain! Sorry i was going to actualy do a chapter but the drive my chapters were on go deleted by my dad cuz he needed a drive but did not ask me to do it…...why…..just why? Any ways I want to try something new. I want to do an oc verce. I will be taking oc requests for 3 days and also setting request! Like Collage or High school in like bnha univerce. I can't wait to see all of your ideas!**

 **-Skyler X Anime**


	11. Chapter 11

hi i have some bad news. i wont be commiting to this serise much due to writers block...i am sorry but imnotimspired but next mounth i will be launching a new serise with a soul eater au and randome one shots do look foward to that thanks for the nicecomments and ill see younext month!


	12. Chapter 12

hello every one so...im not dead! i am cerrently working on the new au but i got a new computer for my birthday so i had trouble transfering all my data. but im back and will be updating ( woo ) so umm yea oh and A HUGE SHOUT OUT TO _**queen of stars**_ FORbeing an amazing and supportive human being. i wov u all! so i will try to update sometime this or next month! sofun stuff see yalls then!


	13. Chapter 13

OK EVERYONE I AM STILL NOTDEAD BUT IM HERE FOR A BIG ANOUNCE ,AET. ok so i resently while rereading the from here n chapter(with actual storys in them) ihave a new burst of insperation so i AM reviving this child form the grave woo almost done with my new project too so yeah fun. i AM POSTING A CRISMAS AU ON CRISMAS! as you should already know my spelling sucks! lol but yeah fun...why am i so weird. ANYWAYS i hope you have some patence for this and thank you for youyr continued support! i am feeling much better on this serise and tge new oine so im excited for you toread this! i literaly just ow cooked this up so im not spell proofing this! this youguys id=s what mostr of my first drafts look like! T^T...lots of revisons. thankyou for your time and patence!


	14. Chapter 14

Yuya was resting on the couch as yugo silently looked through and shuffled his deck. Yuto was in the kitchen preparing the night feast and banned anyone from entering. Saying it was a surprise. Yuri was in charge of decorating the tree and putting the presents under it. Yuya was supposed to be cleaning the house but decided he didn't want to have a repeat of when yuto found plushies in yuri's room. Yuri was pissed to say the least. so yuya just sat on the couch and pretended to be asleep. Because he could get the treat of his counterparts coming over and kissing or resting next to him. As the sus started to set yuri declared the tree finished and went to lean yuya. About fifteen minutes later and yugo joins in leaning on yuya's other side, yuri having had fallen asleep at that point.

When it was time for food yuto came out of the kitchen to see his three sleeping counterparts in a pile. Yuto took this opportunity and took a picture then set out to wake them up without him dying.

After a good five minutes of trying he decided to just dump water on them. Once everyone was dry and awake yuto set the dining table. After the usual chatter and periodic arguments the boys got up from the table and went over to their christmas tree. Taking a while to decide yugo jumped up and picked up his presents. After yugo utterly destroyed his gift paper he pulled out a brand new helmet from yuri. yugo gave yuto a plushie dragon, yuto gave yuya a watch, and yuya gave yuri a rare plant seed that yuri had been wanting for years. Just the snow began to fall the boys went over to the couch to sit and a while all of them had fallen asleep.

(yes i have a fettich of the boys falling asleep next to or on each other get over it. Also I'M BACK AND THIS WAS COOKED UP REALLY QUICKLY SO NO HATE. jk i love yalls and ill see you very soon!)


	15. Chapter 15

i want to say something. THANK YOU GOD FOR THE HOMANBEAN QUEEN OF STARS!.seriously thanks to all of my supports but queen of stars has been so inspiering and kind to me. i wov u! also if anyone wants to help withthe prossesof creating these plz email me at bethkemiranda ! plz do cuz im creativly unstable!anyways thanks and the update will be soon!


	16. Chapter 16

ok so i was just lookin through the comments and one was kinda sad...im not trying to atack this person nor am i encoraging others to.i was hurt when i read it so im offissaly asking this of my few readers. please dont comment if you dont have anything nice to say. im alreadyan emotional werek and i dont need rude and distructive critisisim. i just want help ifi can get it and dont need the bad vibes. if you dont like it just atack me or my writing style or any of my ships! it hurts when you atack just me but degrading my oponions and prefrences is just bullying so dont.

on a more positive noteim sending out a sample of the new au. please enjoy~~


	17. Chapter 17

As an eere wind blew through the streets you could hear the cracking of metal against metal. A long black double sided scythe seemed to be dancing with its wielder. Red and green hair fluttered with the quick and precise movements. " give up if you know what's good for you!" shouted yuya as he fought against the notorious jack the ripper. As his quick movements kept the kishin eggs running he couldn't help but get annoyed at the time this job was taking. " keep calm" said yuto as he could sense yuya's frustration. Yuya nodded cooling his head and dove in to give the finishing blow. Yuto Absorbed The soul in to his hand as he didn't like eating them. The quickly made there way to their apartment a crash could be heard from there kitchen. Once they got inside yuto was greeted by a flying body crashing into his face. As yuto got up slowly he could asses the seemed yuri and yugo were in another fight, however it looked more serious. Yuri looked like he was on the brink of tears and yugo was furious(both major red flags). Just as yuto was about to say something yuri through a pillow at yugo go screaming"I HATE YOU YUGO!" the storming off in to his shared room with yugo. Yugo just sat there stunned for a moment before he started to shake. Barely fighting off yuto was signaled to find yuri, yuya was appointed to look after yugo. Once yuto had left the room yuya wrapedhis arms around yugo silently comforting him. Yuya wanted to ask what happened but saw that yugo was in no state to talk so he walked yugo over to the couch and made warm royal milk tea(a house favorite). And just hugged yugo as he finally started crying.

~yuto's pov~

Yuri had just let him in when he just started sobbing. Yuri was a head strong intelligent calm person so for him to be sobbing like this must mean that the fight had been very bad. Very very bad. Seeing as neither of the two were good at dealing with emotions and nether felt it a good idea to leave the room. Yuto started to sing a song to yuri. As yuri slowly calmed down and began to hum aaling they could hear bawling in the living room. As the two peeked outside the room to see what was going on the immediately regretted that. Yugo was bawling like a child and yuya was just being forced to sit and comfort him. Once they shut the door yuto noticed that yuri was crestfallen. Never not even once had any of the boys made each other cry like that. Yuri deciding he was done with that day he shifted into his weapon form: a long purple bladed katana with a woven black and green hilt. All of the boys were weapons but no one in the entire school would ever had considered being their father was a keshin. A witch has sealed him away but pitied to boys and took them in even when she has four daughters of her own. All Of them were witches:ruri, serina, yuzu, and rin. They were practically siblings. But back to our current problem here. Yuri had been shattered by the fight and the same went for yugo. As the two of the resting on the bed(yuri had turned back) they continued to hear sobbing coming from the other yuri was shaking and yuto was completely lost on what to do. They were lulled to sleep by the sobbs andslight gasps of air… none of the boys had gotten any sleep that night.

Hiyaand sorryif yuri is to ooc but ineeded it for the drama. And To give you a fair heads up THIS FANFIC HINTS AT AN INSESTUAL RELATIONSHIP DONT LIKE? LEAVE! Ok Well have fun crying your heads off cuz i did while writing this! Jk you know i love you all~~ see you next time.


	18. Chapter 18

hi everyone. this is short notice but i will not be updating ether of my storys because of personal, famliy and health matters. sorry for the short notice and thank you for yoursupport.


End file.
